1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewing machines and more particularly to battery operated portable sewing machines for commercial use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past sewing machines have been provided with power as a by use of a treadle, by electric motors or by belts running from a pulley connected to a power source. These power source requirements have dictated that the sewing machine remain in a fixed position or have cords attached which restrict or impede the movement of the sewing machine. There have been a few sewing machines having battery powered electric motors but these have been for small hand held hemming or light repair sewing machines meant for a few minutes of operation on light duty materials or for toys. There has never been a commercial battery powered portable sewing machine for heavy duty use on thick materials requiring a lot of power from a motor which is in near constant heavy duty use such as with carpet binding.